<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Edge Falls by mysticalninjakoala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001440">When The Edge Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala'>mysticalninjakoala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stolen Kiss, farewell letters, open end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/pseuds/mysticalninjakoala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...I know this is sudden Mon Cher, but I think I've reached my peak. My heart and body can no longer go on with this. Not without losing some of my soul in it, and I'm really not sure there's still any of it left...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Edge Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this I have written for the June SwagBag. I hope I have covered the Prompt: "Letter or Diary format" but I'm not sure.</p>
<p>As always, all the mistakes and horrors you can find are mine.</p>
<p>The wonderful QuickSilverFox3 has reviewed this.</p>
<p>Sweetie. You're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy kicked his feet unnecessarily hard against the dirty wood on the second floor of the inn. They hadn't been here for half a day and he already wanted to get away. Goody had been acting strange lately and that unbalanced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were settled in the room Goody was gone. He hoped to find him at the bar and get some whiskey and food, but the only thing that awaited him there were problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, all he got was one less sleeve on his last clean shirt, a hideously gross stain on the front as one of the idiots had vomited on him after Billy connected his fist to his stomach, and a courteous backache from an asshole who threw a chair at him. He didn't know how long the altercation had lasted but hoped it would be long enough for Goody to have returned to the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goody, you have a ...  Damn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goody still wasn't coming back. He looked around and for the first time noticed that all his dirty clothes were gone. Surely for that Goody had disappeared. He might as well wash up and wait shirtless until Goody came back, but he doubted he brought any dry clothes with him. Also, he had to take advantage of what was left of the light to go for supplies if he wanted to leave early tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly looked around the room for what to wear when he spotted what might be a shirt in Goody's saddlebag on his bed. He didn't think the man was going to mind since they were constantly sharing their belongings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he tugged at the shirt, a box fell out and crashed to the floor, spilling all its contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. What I was missing?” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly gathered up the spilled objects on the floor; a notebook that Goody used to write down an infinity of things, a leather package that Billy recognized as the shelter of their shared earnings. Nothing was really unknown to him until he noticed an envelope with his name on it. Obviously a letter. He had never received one but he knew what they looked like. Why did Goody have it? Had he written it for him? His stomach flipped and his heart raced. What could he want to say to him, would it be something so terrible that Goody did not dare to use his words and had to confess in writing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy knew he shouldn't read it. Not if Goody hadn't given it to him yet, but after all it was his name on the envelope. He sat at the foot of the bed and took out several sheets. Most seemed to be poetry, except the last one. Billy's stomach clenched and he began to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Billy:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know this is sudden Mon Cher, but I think I've reached my peak. My heart and body can no longer go on with this. Not without losing some of my soul in it, and I'm really not sure there's still any of it left.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The first time our eyes met, I felt something spring up in me. It pushed its way from the back of my mind to my chest and settled there without asking permission. Months passed until I could glimpse what it was and I refused to deal with it for even longer until I had no escape. The feeling had been voluntarily alien to me for so long, that when I returned to pay attention to it, it had already tangled its roots in my heart, controlling every last beat of my heart. It will surely lead me to death when I feel your absence and the pain of your lack drives me crazy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Billy Rocks. I have done this consistently and overwhelmingly for longer than I would like to accept. I have corrupted the trust you have given me, wishing for you in an ungodly way. Wishing to run my fingers over your golden skin, wanting them to keep every feature of your body. My ears crave to hear the sounds that my caresses can tear from your lips while you succumb to the lust that mine caused you by brushing against your noblest meats.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My tongue has mixed the flavors it has obtained during each year of my life, experimenting and assuming what your silk skin will taste like when I slide it over your abdomen and begin to descend it until I lose myself between your legs and be able to answer the question.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My body trembles along with my willpower. I have noticed how every day my hands are caught by a tremor that is nothing more than pure desire. At night the thoughts of attacking your body and forcing myself into your arms torment me. I prefer not to close my eyes to keep dreams away, but the reality of having you by my side is as devastating as the dreams themselves. I want to devour you, bury myself so deeply in you, get under your skin and lead us to hell itself. But I can't do that to you. Not you, who have only brought light to my life. Returning laughter to a man who walked this land expecting the inevitable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't go on, no more. So I decided to leave you. I know you will be better and safer than having me by your side. You did it perfectly before I dragged you to my side only to muddy your image with depravity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have left with this letter the money that we have collected in Black Horn City. Take it as a miserable compensation for what I've done to your body in my mind so many nights. The rest of what we have collected will be sent to you in Carson City. The plans we had made took us there and I hope that after this you follow them, I will be the one to change course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that one day you can forgive what I have done to you, I can never. Loving you is what keeps me on my feet but in turn is what consumes my energy. I'm sorry to leave you like this. Without a goodbye, without a hug, without a kiss, but I know that if I touch your body I will not be able to stop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to forget everything about me. Let the distance between us grow and take you away from my hands that are now more claws, that if they reached you, they would never release you. I want that same distance to calm my madness, however I will still love and desire to have you, even beyond reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye Billy Rocks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                Goodnight Robicheaux</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> °°°°</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>God this is exhausting, I hate climbing stairs,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Goody thought. His knees weren't the same as they used to be and they complained all the way as he went up to the second floor where they were staying. He doubted them now. He didn't know how much longer he could ride and tonight he would need them more than ever if he planned to follow his original plan of leaving Billy in the middle of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staying awake at this point was not difficult. Every time he closed his eyes images of Billy in varying degrees of nudity besieged him. And if he kept them open, his body itched to get up and reach his partner. It couldn't go on like this. The letters he kept in his saddlebag had taken a few weeks of silent writing. Every night he had written a poem that expressed his feelings but there were a number of things that could happen to them and his desire was increased with each line he wrote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After passing through Black Horn City, he had reached his limit. The first night they had stopped to rest and covered for the night, he had crept up to Billy's side who was sleeping peacefully. The man had come to trust him so much that he no longer perceived him as a threat, even in his rest, it allowed him to get close enough not to disturb his sleep. Anxiety had washed over him as he sneaked up on him but his desire had dominated his actions and he had leaned over the man and stolen a kiss. Billy had just sighed and mumbled his name. Even asleep he had recognized Goody's presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had not been able to stop there. He slipped a hand under Billy's shirt as soon as his lips had parted. The feel of the warm skin under his fingers almost sent him over the edge. Only when Billy stirred restlessly in his sleep did he realize what he was doing. In horror he noted what he had been doing and guilt had been consuming him ever since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried that night, as he had not in years. He had betrayed the trust that Billy had placed in him. He was not worthy of his or of any other man's friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night he wrote the last letter explaining to Billy why he couldn't stay by his side. A weight had lifted from his shoulders and the pain had settled on his heart. There was no turning back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached the door of the room he shook off all his guilt. He would make sure to have a drink with Billy and fill himself with his image. He wouldn't see him again, he might as well get some smiles out of the man before he left him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pushed the door open he noticed Billy was inside, his hands trembling as he crumpled the sheets in his hands. Almost immediately he recognized the pages. He had groped and reread them to exhaustion. He froze in place, his throat closed and he felt vertigo hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all ended in the worst possible way. There was nowhere to run now, and he hoped Billy would pull out one of his knives and get it over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and awaited the first blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>